Our Frozen Hearts
by MayuSuzumotoDoesDrabbles
Summary: Ayumi had wanted to meet Mayu in the park, "but why?" Is what Mayu asked herself. Feelings are revealed, two close friends.. might like each other as something more? [AyuMayu or Mayumi One-shot. Please, if you don't ship those two don't bash on the ship.]


Mayu ran down the sidewalk, her green scarf flowing behind her as she ran. She barely remembered that Ayumi had planned to meet up with her at the park, and the blunette seemed like she was desperate for that meeting to happen. But it was an hour ago! It began to snow, and within 30 minutes it was like a blizzard out there. Barely noticing the familiar street pole that was next to the main entrance of the park she ran in, looking around for that one tree with the broken branch. That was their meeting spot most of the time. She just had to make sure she didn't come out here; Ayumi was sometimes stubborn and would do things even the 'almighty' Seiko would be worried about.

Mayu finally noticed it and saw Ayumi sitting at the base, shivering.

"Shinozaki-San!" Mayu gasped and ran over. "Have you been waiting here all of this time?!" Ayumi nodded slowly. Mayu opened her long gray jacket and hugged Ayumi tightly, hoping to warm the girl up. She felt Ayumi's arms wrap around her. Ayumi wore nothing but a sweater; she probably wasn't expecting the weather to change in such a drastic manner. But she waited anyways.

"Suzumoto… I wanted to tell you something…" Ayumi looked up Mayu, her blue eyes glistening with fear, fear of being rejected. Mayu couldn't produce any words, entranced by the look being given to her; it was one she had seen so many times, except… she didn't know why Ayumi was giving her such a look. "G-go on…" Mayu gulped down her nervousness, a small non-comprehensible whimper coming out. "Mayu, I-I really like you..." Mayu's cheeks became rose red and her heartbeat sped up to the point where she could hear it. She didn't know how to respond to her, she had liked her in that manner secretly but she didn't want to confess. She just stared at the girl waiting for her to say something.

"Suzumoto-San.. I'm... I'm so sor-" Interrupted by Mayu covering her mouth with her hand, she looked at the brunette who now stood up and looked away from her with her arms crossed. Ayumi noticed the snow was still falling, a bit less than earlier but still, it was quite a lot. "Shinozaki-San, we can talk about this later right? I think we should just go to your place for now. It's the closest anyways." Mayu looked at Ayumi with concerned eyes and a small wry smile on her face, she seemed a bit flustered. Ayumi nodded and stood up. Mayu slid off her jacket and put it on the shivering Ayumi, Ayumi decided not to protest and instead inhaled the smell it had, it smelled like vanilla. Mayu walked side by side with her for a bit, but eventually sped up since she was becoming colder.

Mayu, who was now walking a bit faster than Ayumi, grabbed her hand and pulled her along until she saw the girl's home. Ayumi pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. Before opening it Mayu spoke, "I-is anyone in there?" Mayu was a bit nervous about what she was thinking of pulling off. Ayumi confused, shook her head. Mayu's hand immediately went to the door knob and turned it before opening the door rushing inside and pulling Ayumi in with her. She closed it right away and looked over at the blunette with dark red cheeks before cupping the sides of her face kissing her, pouring all of her feelings into that one kiss.

It was now Ayumi's turn to turn redder than a tomato as she felt Mayu's tongue enter her mouth and play with her own. She let out a small whimper when Mayu pulled away after a minute, a small string of saliva in between both. "S-Shinozaki, I love you." And with that said, Mayu hugged Ayumi tightly, hiding her red face in the nape of her neck.

"I love you."Echoed in Ayumi's mind, she was a bit surprised with the confession since she thought Mayu had rejected her feelings at first, but knowing those feelings were returned have her a feeling of elation. She wrapped her arms around Mayu, holding her close. From that day forward, both secretly went out, occasionally kissing when they went to the bathroom in the school or when they visited each other.


End file.
